


Dark Lord's Omega

by Slydragon666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Torture, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Homosexuality, Horcruxes, M/M, Majority Early, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Harry Potter, One-Sided Relationship, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Spy Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Harry has been missing for months after being sent home to the Dursley, which don't remember a Harry ever living with them. With the newly returned Dark Lord on the run, the Ministry denying his existence, and the Order of Phoenix straining to find their missing Harry Potter and protect the Prophecy and the wizarding world from death eaters and the dark lord. Severus goes to the next death eater meeting to find almost all their questions answered only to have new questions appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing something different in my writing doing part instead of chapters, I do have a majority of the story written. I just have to edit and write my end, which is planned out, just need more time to write it out. I will probably post in bulk next time, I just wanted to lay down the ground work for the rest of the story.

 

Dark Lord’s Omega

 

Part 1

 

Severus arrived in the dark hallway to the second meeting since the dark lord rose again from the riddle graveyard. He swiftly moved down the hallway his black death eater robes bellowing behind him as he moved his mask firmly in place, not wanting to be the last to arrive. He entered the large room with dim lit candles, a crowd of death eaters were whispering nervous around him as he moved to his spot in the crowd.

His eyes went wide as they fell on the dark lord lounging lazily in his throne dressed in his black robe and red eyes half lidded scanning the crowd in front of him and an amused smirk on his face. But that wasn’t what made his heart stop it was what was kneeling at his feet not far from Nagini curled on his right, a boy nuzzled up his lords thigh and dull green eyes filled with an emotion almost like adoration. The black messy hair was smoothed back by his lord’s hand. Harry Potter.

Severus sucked in a sharp breath, Harry had been missing since his birthday as far as the order of the phoenix has been able to tell. He had cursed them for losing him in the first place. The Dursley didn’t seem to know anything showing signs of being obliviated. There had been no sign of a struggle either or other spells.

They had searched for months even when he was called for the Azkaban raid to breakout his lord’s other followers, he didn’t see any signs of Potter at the time. Molly and Arthur blames themselves for not taking him for the summer earlier. Sirius and Remus had been livid and beside themselves with fear for the boy. Albus had been distant and always thoughtful.

Now here he was cuddled up to the Dark Lord, it was both disturbing and disgusting to watch. Harry was only wearing black suspenders, shorts, and a collar along with magical cat ears and tail on. He was rubbing his cheek against the Dark Lord’s thigh keening and purring at him. He almost wanted to leave so he could vomit from the sight.

“Welcome, my death eaters. I am glad you could all make it.” Voldemort hissed sitting up, Harry shifted to accommodate him, his red eyes sparkling with an evil glint. “I am sure have noticed our newest friend here. Harry Potter.” Harry looked up, keening at their lord. “Nagini found him over the summer in quite the sticky situation.” Voldemort snickered at his own amusement. “So I took him and trained him to be a good little kitten, right my kitten?”

“Yes my Alpha.” Harry purred look up at the Dark Lord earnestly.

The death eater seemed to gasp at the words a whisper back and forth began, to be sure that their would be rumors and gossip spread out by the end of the night. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, before hissing out, “Sssilence!”

“Yes my lord.” The death eaters chortle together with a tight tense bow to the Dark Lord.

“Yes my friends. I found that Harry Potter is omega that came into his inheritance early due to the triwizard tournament declaring him of age. So I claimed him as my own” Voldemort chuckled darkly. “I must thank Dumbledore for this wonderful gift when I next see him.”

The death eaters seemed sneer and smirk now getting more comfortable with the situation, only proving how powerful and in control their dark master was. Severus re-enforced his expressionless mask and occulemen shields as he felt a hot sweat run down his back as what had happen seemed to clear in his mind. Potter must have gone into his omega heat, probably not even realizing what it was or that he was of age, he knew the Headmaster thought it was best not to mention it for his own safety, now thought he wished he had.

The dark lord must have felt the change in their bond and got Nagini to find him who told the dark lord what was going on, then he kidnapped him easily in the compromising position Potter was in, oblivating his muggle guardians, and claimed Potter at some point between his kidnapping and this meeting. Who knew what had happened between that time, which Severus was sure nothing good had happened to get Potter this docile and obedient, since he trouble getting the boy obey simplest of rules at Hogwarts. Not to mention now the legal matter this would involve with alphas and omegas could get very mess if they interfered.

“Now I feel that my friends need to know the rules when it comes to my kitten.” Voldemort hissed narrowing red eyes in warning, the death eater nodded nervously in understanding his words. “No one is to touch, talk, or attack him at any point. My kitten will only be a reward for the most loyal and best death eaters that have my full permission. Any punishment will come from me for my kitten unless I give you permission. I will know if you step out of line.”

Harry looked up to look at the crowd his green eyes flashing hint of red before turning back to his Alpha to purr and keen at him happily as if nothing happened, but the death eaters broke into a cold sweat at the clear threat this posed that their lord would always be watching. “If I hand my kitten to you for any reason, know that I will know what you do with him and punishment will come to you. Do you all understand?”

“Yes my lord.” The death eater chortle together immediately without hesitation.

Severus could take one thing back at least Potter would be safe for the most part until they could rescue him now that they knew where he was. The Dark Lord as an alpha would never risk losing his omega to any one not that he had him like a new toy.

“Now on to business, Lucius, I want you to focus on getting control of the ministry work with your group to infiltrate every part of the ministry. Minister Fudge, do think we could use him?” Voldemort asked petting Harry’s hair, pushing the cat ears back.

“Minister Fudge is an idiot and is still denying that you exist at this point. Which should work to our favor until we can get our people firmly into office. Right now I am working with Burke who is interested in running for Minister next term and is very weak willed, perfect for your control my lord, should Fudge become inadequate.” Lucius said bowing low to his lord.

“Good very good keep working on this. I want a report of your progress next month. Severus, what of the old fool?” Voldemort asked with bored expression making Harry tilt his head up at him at the loss of attention and expression.

“Dumbledore is still having the order looking for Potter and guarding the prophecy. Which seems to be straining them at this point thanks to their low numbers and being distracted by the worry for the boy. He also hasn’t found a defense teacher, so Fudge made it his business to hire someone of his own for the position. I believe a Dolores Umbridge.” Severus reported stepping forward to give his report quickly and efficiently.

“Hmmm…. The prophecy. I think I have the perfect idea for that.” Voldemort’s eyes drifting down to his kitten, who tilted his head as if listen to something, before nodding.

“My lord, what should I tell the order?” Severus asked with a blank expression, worry etched in the back of his mind, not liking the short exchange potter and the lord had together.

“Tell them about our focus being on the Ministry, Potter, and that we are keeping low for now should be suffice.” Voldemort said boredly as Potter seemed to be hissing at Nagini, who seemed to uncurl moved towards them before turning to scope out the crowd.

“What about the Prophecy, my lord?” Severus pushed trying to see what was going though his lords mind.

“Tell them we are look for it. I want keep them strained as long as possible it works in our favor.” Voldemort hissed. “Lucius I want you and the others to look into the location of the phropency and do nothing more.”

“Yes my lord.” Lucius and the other death eaters answered in understanding with respectful bow.

“You are all dismissed until next month.” Voldemort said with a smirk shifting slight in his throne as Potter moved in between their lords legs automatically at the motion, licking his lips.

Severus hurried from the room not wanting to see what was coming next, knowing his lord was showing off his newest pet for the death eaters to know this was his. He just couldn’t look at Lily’s son like that. A new feeling of pity and sorrow filled his heart as he apparated back to the castle to report to Dumbledore and vomit.

 

 

“Albus what are we going to do?” Molly wallowed, Arthur patting her back comfortingly. Albus had called a meeting almost right away after Severus returned and reported what happened at the meeting to him.

“There is nothing we can do while. Voldemort holds him so close, not the mention the laws.” Albus said melancholy with a deep sigh, knowing the alpha and omega laws were ancient and ironclad making it difficult to navigate around them. An alpha once they claimed an omega had full right to them and everything they owned, and strict punishment for interfering with an alpha and omega couple even if they were being abused the Alpha had ever right to do so. It was almost like they owned them and they were no longer a person in the eyes of the law, not to mention they were seen as lower than betas or normal people at times.

“It's rape and manipulation, Albus there is no way my godson would want this. This is wrong. We should storm the place and take him back.” Sirius said almost screeching in his anger, Remus next to him trying to calm him even with his own frustration showing in his face.

“Oh I am sure that will go so well, black. Get us all killed along with your god son. Like I said before he won’t be hurt while the dark lord favors him.” Severus said snidely.

“What will happen when he doesn’t favor him.” Remus asked in low rumbling tone.

“Nothing good, but hopefully we have more time before then.” Severus answered frowned.

“The poor boy.” Molly weeped blowing her nose, Arthur next to her trying to comfort her in side hug.

“For now we will wait for the moment when we can get him back safely. Let's focus on stopping Voldemort getting into the ministry and getting the prophecy.” Albus said sitting up straighter trying to keep order in the meeting move forward, knowing they would just talk in circles if they focused on Harry’s dire situation that they had no control over.

“But what about the whole alpha and omega thing?” Bill asked with a frown, not know much about it, but he had been learning since he and Fleur had started dating due to her veela creature heritage.

“Rarely wizard and witches will show signs of being alpha or omega, the rest of the time everyone is betas. There are old laws about a pairing of alpha claiming omega saying the alpha becomes the one that hold all the power over the omega such as rights, freedoms, properties, and vaults. So You-know-who holds all the properties and vaults of the potters and their seats on the wizgnoet.” Albus summarized quickly for everyone to understand.

“This is terrible. Can this get any worse?” Sirius howled, Remus shaking his head.

“Yes it can. If Voldemort gets control over the ministry and the laws in his hands there will be no way to get Harry back without punishment, and would have to wait for the end of the war.” Albus pointed out solemnly.

“But we can’t end the war without Potter.” Moody shot back at the older man.

“Yes that why we have to stop Voldemort before that happens.” Albus retorted straight back at the ex-auror.

“Alright me and Kingsley will work towards stopping Lucius advances in the Ministry.” Arthur proposed with Kingsley nodding with him.

“What about me?!” Tonks shouted pouting.

“You can help too.” Arthur laughed with Molly giving her a small smile.

“Very well. We should continue to take turns guarding the department of mystery door and the prophecy.” Albus said with a grim nod. “I think that is all we have for now. Dismissed.” Watching as all the members left leaving only Severus, who had seen his sign to stay to talk.

 

“Severus.”

“Headmaster.”

“I have to leave often this year, I need both you and Minerva to keep an eye on Hogwarts.”

“Where are you going, Albus?”

“I am going to research a theory I have about Voldemort and how to stop him.”

“I see. Do need anything else?”

“Severus don’t look so down we will help the boy as soon as we can.”

“I know. I can’t help thinking Lily would be disappointed in me for losing her son.”

“Lily would not think any less of you, Severus. Your trying your best.”

“I know.”

“I must be going Severus. If its emergency you and Minerva can owl me.”

“Of course headmaster.”

 

 


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The next few parts will be unedited due to my limit time I have in my schedule right now. I will probably go back and edit them.
> 
> This story and thousand kisses are close to finished they both only have one chapter I to finish before I complete them besides revising them. 
> 
> The explicit rate is mostly for the references and very few scenes, and of course the ending. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and the next few.

 

Part 2

 

Lucius arrived a month later he found him summoned only with a few others from there current mission. He swiftly moved down the hall with a wide swinging swagger his long blonde hair floating about behind him. He walked into his lord watching as Potter cuddle up next to his leg and Nagini hissing with him in what he can assume is parseltongue conversation. He was dressed the same as last time, not looking any different not even a bruise or mark on his pale white skin. It made his wonder if his lord didn’t punish potter at all or that the boy followed his lord blindly, which he wasn’t complaining about it, but he didn’t trust the boy. 

 

“My lord, what is your bidding?”

 

“Ah Lucius. Yes. How is the infiltration of the ministry?” Voldemort looked up at the blonde inquiring. 

 

“It is difficult my lord. Arthur Weasley and Kingsley seem to keep getting in the way.”

 

“That is very disappointing to hear Lucius. What of the location of the prophecy?” Voldemort asked with a sneer. 

 

“Well, my lord I was able to find the location of the prophecy. However only the people listed on the prophecy can pick it up.” Lucius said confidently, he had to imperio an unspeakable and with a couple of tries he had gotten the information he wanted.

 

“Very good. I think in that case we can move on to the next step right now.” Voldemort smirked turning to Potter hissing something. 

 

“Yes my alpha.” Potter said in English standing up his chains dragging behind him as he stepped over the snake to place behind the throne to a chest opening it. He came back with a silver looking cloak that  held within his arms.  

 

“Lucius, want you take my kitten with you to the ministry and bring me that prophecy. Here is portkey that will take you back to me as soon as you have the prophecy in hand.” Voldemort declared, Potter stepped up to Lucius. 

 

“My lord how can I take Potter without-” Lucius began before being cut off by the dark lord.

 

“No need to worry Lucius. Show him my kitten.” Voldemort smirked as Harry whirled the cloak around him self disappearing from sight making Lucius gap at him. 

 

“An invisible cloak?! How?”

 

“Oh its Potter family invisible cloak, more special than the other invisible cloak never degrades. Right my kitten?” Voldemort answered with smirk.

 

“Yes my alpha.” Harry replied from the thin air. Lucius felt a hand grab on to his black robe.

 

“Now go Lucius. We will talk more when you return.” Voldemort dismissed him. “Oh and Lucius remember the rules with my kitten unless you want to be punished.”

 

“Yes my lord.” Lucius bowed before leading them out down the hallway to apparate to the Ministry, entering the phone-booth and taking it down to the department of mysteries. He could feel the hand clenching his robes still as they exit the elevator. He stepped off casting silence charm on them along with a notice me not charm just in case. He moved down the shadows of the long corridor to see a man at the other end. They got closer they saw he was sleeping, Mundus with his bland head against the wall. He shook his head and cast a binding spell on the man with silence charm so no one would be able to hear him. 

 

They came to the five doors as they spun, Lucius smirked knowing this trick from his informant he cast counter-spell making the doors glow different colors, he moved towards the white one. They moved inside to shelves and shelves of orbs upon them. He stopped in front of the shelf he needed feeling the hand leave his robe and he saw pale arm and hand grab the orb before whispering, “We can go now, sir.”

 

Lucius nodded feeling the hand grab his robe again before pulling out the portkey back to his lord. They land on the floor of the throne room of Riddle Manor. He looked over to see the red eyes of his lord watching him. “Good job, Lucius and you followed my rules, good to know my most loyal follower I can count on success.” 

 

“It's my pleasure my lord.” Lucius answered watching Potter take off the cloak on to the ground and held out the orb to the dark lord, who took it with a wide smirk. Potter knelled down next to his lord, Nagini grabbing the cloak and pulling it back behind the throne. 

 

“You did a good job too, my kitten. You will be rewarded later.” Voldemort hissed at Potter, who keened and purred as his lord petted him and blushed at the praise. 

  
  
+++  
  
  


The next meeting came with the death eaters fluttering to their masters side, Severus and Lucius arriving at the same time ushering Draco along with them, with it being the middle of the school year, Severus had to bring Draco and Lucius didn’t want to leave his son to face his master without him. Draco was nervous and excited to met the dark lord again, he had been trained his whole life to service him. But he had not been expecting the sight before him, Harry had been sitting on his master lap kissing the lip-less dark lord before crawling off to join Nagini on the ground. The sight of his master appearance was intimidating and horrifying to him along with the imagine of Potter his long time rival and enemy snogging him was far from his mind from being okay. 

 

Fear seem to replace the excitement that once held him as the death eaters gathered taunting at the boy who lived, but not doing more than that. Harry seemed to ignore them and only have eyes only for their dark lord. He could see his Aunt Bella scowling in the corner at Harry. 

 

“My death eaters call you here to ease your fears of this prophecy with the help of my loyal death eater Lucius and my kitten. We were able to retrieve it right from under the ministry and order’s noses.” The death eaters cheered in their victory of their lord and fellow death eater, Lucius smirked at the praise, glad he had re-won his masters favor again. 

 

“I have taken the time to study the prophecy in detail to determine that, it can no longer be fulfilled due to measures I have taken to seize my kitten, now can’t bite back now that he is my omega, but he sure as hell can die if it comes to that. Therefore, there is no longer any threat of stopping our winning this war and your dark lord ruling over the Wizarding World.” Voldemort laughed deep chilling sound that Harry just grinned up at their lord and the death eaters cheered once more. 

 

“I want you all to redouble your efforts to taking the ministry and keeping the order out of your way.” Voldemort announced with dismissal, several death eaters stayed to give single reports.

 

Lucius, Severus, and Draco stepped up bowing to their dark lord before, “Ah, Lucius, Severus, young Draco, I am glad you could join me.” Voldemort eyed Draco, making him uncomfortable, Harry hissed something at their lord before turning back to them with distant stare. “As I told your father, I have a mission for you Draco.”

 

“Yes, my lord. I am at your service.” Draco bowed again remembering his etiquette in front of this great dark wizard. 

 

“Good. That's what I like to hear. Your mission will be to kill Dumbledore with any method you can. You will have access to all our resources and help you may need.” Draco was stunned, frozen in place along with the other two death eaters next to him at hearing the mission. Voldemort chuckled with an evil glint in his red eyes. “Now, now, no need to panic. I am sure you can do this, Draco. You will have until the end of the year of course.”  

 

“Y-yes my lord as you w-will it.” Draco stuttered a little biting his tongue trying not to whimper.

 

“You are all dismissed.” Voldemort lets them leave, Severus and Lucius drag Draco out of the room apparating back to the Malfoy Manor where Narcissa breaks down at the news of what the dark lord wanted begging them to do something to help her baby. Severus agrees to take unbreakable vow to help Draco with his mission. 

 

Draco was out of it the whole time before coming back to reality Severus is pulling back to Hogwarts, to start his mission.

 

  
++++  
  


 

By the next meeting Draco is run down, exhausted from his efforts, dark circle highlighting his eyes dullness, as he stands before his lord to report. “I have began to trail Dumbledore my lord to learn his routine, but he seems to be leaving the castle a lot, my lord. An the new defense against the dark arts teacher Umbridge seems to be pushing Dumbledore out of his position by her inquires, having already fired Twealney, as well as making rules on the ground about activities and such making it harder to get close to Dumbledore and Umbridge is limiting my movements.” 

 

“This Umbridge sounds like a hindrance to our plans. I see the Ministry is trying to gain control over Hogwarts, well keep us informed Draco and everyone else keep to the plan and gather information on this Umbridge woman.” Voldemort nodded with gleeful expression.

 

“But my lord-”

 

“I trust you can still do your mission, Draco. If you fail there will be severe consequences.” Voldemort hissed at him cutting off any protests he had. Harry was wearing a light fabric dark colored robe with nothing else clinging to his curves as he hissed up at his alpha before getting up to leave. 

 

The meeting continued as Draco’s thoughts became chaotic at the stress of the threat, as he was following his father out to the apparition point when someone grabbed him pulling him into a dark alcove. Bright green eyes stared at him with a tight grip on his arm before hissing into ear. “There is more at stake then your life, Draco.”

 

“What?” Draco gasped trying to pull away, remembering the warning his father gave about touching the Dark Lord’s omega, but Harry held on tighter. 

 

“Alpha wants you Dragon.” Harry hissed before shoving him away closing his eyes, Draco raced out of the area to tell his father about Harry’s warning. Harry opened his eyes were red and the dark lord stood behind him looming close brushing his hair from his face.

 

“So naughty my kitten. I guess it's time for another lesson.” The dark lord pulled the omega into the shadows into the depths of the hideout, the omega ducking down in defeat with a small nod.

  
  


+++

 

“I can’t let this happen to my son, Severus.” Lucius begged.

 

“Fine I will take you to him, but you have to promise to mean this. This doesn’t just put your son at risk but me as well and our positions.” Severus warned as they hurried to Albus's office.

 

“I know. I know, Severus. I don’t need me to tell me.” Lucius snapped back at his old friend. They entered the office, the older wizard sat his desk looked up with twinkle in his blue eyes.

 

“Hello, boys. Why don’t you have a sit and we can discuss this all in detail.” Albus said putting the locket into a drawer along with a ring and diary within, before casting powerful ward on it. Severus and Lucius shifted into the chairs in front of the desk, for a long night of negotiating and discussion of terms that would in the end give the order a new spy and ally in return for protect his family from the dark lord.

  
  


 


	3. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see previous part's notes. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Part 3

 

Ministry got a wonderful, terrible Christmas gift a warrant out for Albus Dumbledore’s arrest for treason against the Wizarding world for organizing an army of students, which in this case led by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Umbridge gleefully was awarded the headmistress position at Hogwarts purging the castle into misery, and Draco into panic at his mission become impossible to succeed now. 

 

Severus frowns as he reported just what happened to the dark lord, who just seemed to grin cruelly. “Its seems the incompetent ministry is getting too big for their robes, and this Umbridge woman is quite vile and would benefit us, but she is unfortunately in the way. Severus get her of Hogwarts I don’t care how just get rid of her. I have bigger plans than having to deal with a bit of a woman.” 

 

“Yes my lord.” Severus bowed his robes bellowing behind him, making his own plans for getting of Umbridge that had been hound him and his coworkers all semester. He did make a note that he didn’t see Potter today with the dark lord, making him wonder, but brushed it off. 

 

+++

 

Severus adding a paranoia potion to Umbridge's meals, making her think Dumbledore is out to get her, placing a few choice comments about students and rebels. He could almost laugh at her twitchy behavior if not for the serious situation this woman put him in and his godson, who looked worse each day he stressed out about his mission. He need Dumbledore to be able to come back to Hogwarts too, so they could continue their search for those damn Horcruxes. Albus had employed both him and Lucius to help him locate them and destroy them under of course unbreakable vow not to tell anyone about their work, unless they already knew. 

 

He watched Umbridge until she started to interrogate students about some secret weapon Dumbledore had against the ministry or so her paranoia was telling her. He took compelling spell to get a group of students; Hermione and Neville to take her into the forbidden forest right into the heart of Centaur territory.

 

It was a grand sight to watch the centaurs kidnap the vile woman and a relief to him and the school to be free of her at last. He escorted the student back to castle, having the unfortunate after effects of the compelling spell; confusion and dizziness.  

 

+++

 

“Very good, Severus. I most pleased by this news. How has the old man been readjusting back to school life.” Voldemort laughed petting Harry’s head as a low purr vibrated through the smaller body, where the same robe as last time, and Nagini circling the room.

 

“Dumbledore didn’t take too much time coming back to Hogwarts. However with it being the middle of the school year, he is hard rushed to find anyone to take defense against the dark arts position. So he is pulling a favor to have Slughorn return and me to take over for now.” Severus explained with a masking smirk, but his nose twitching from the thick sweet smell in the room. 

 

“Interesting so the fat man is still about. This is good having you in the position of defense against dark art.” Voldemort stated with nod before his red eyes shifted back to the omega seemed to now rocking to his touch, producing a smirk on upon the dark lord's face. 

 

Lucius shifted next to Severus’s side, “My lord, can my son have more time? Thanks to Umbridge she delayed much of his plans to kill Dumbledore.”

 

Voldemort sharp gaze froze Lucius in his spot in fear that his lord would torture him for speaking out of turn, but the lord turned away. “Fine he may have another month add to his time that's all I give him, Lucius. Also consider this your pay back for getting the prophecy.”

 

“Yes my lord. Thank you my lord.” Lucius bowed along with Severus before leaving the room.

 

They seem to both sigh in relief as they looked at each other in worry. “Its seems potter is in heat. Explains why the dark lord is so short right now.”

 

Severus nodded biting his lip concern what this could mean. They hurried to report to Dumbledore and the order. 

  
  


+++

 

Several more meetings and attempts past and Draco still failed to kill that old coot. He had tried a curse necklace, alcohol gift poisoned, disappear cabinet doesn’t work to sneak back up in, tried, wards on the office were too strong for ill intent to past through or dark artifacts, and he was running out of ideas. He was at the end of his rope, nightmare plagued him every night about being tortured to death by the dark lord or worse ending up a slave like Potter. It was disgusting and distasteful, but he hadn’t seen potter since his warning months ago. He never liked potter but he wasn’t sure he felt now that he was the dark lords pet, shouldn’t he be glad he was getting pay back, but it just didn’t feel right. He remembered his first year when he met Harry and asked to be friends, not in the most polite way, but he still meant it back then. 

 

This last meeting he was exhausted dragging his feet, he saw potter for the first time in months sporting a new collar with emeralds and black leather with runes carved into it, and was wrapped in silky looking blanket from his shoulders down to past his waist. The dark lord was leaned forward glaring at Draco, “I am disappointed, Draco. You have made so many attempts, but clearly no results.”

 

“I am sorry my lord. I will try to do better.” Draco pleaded knowing what was coming next.

 

“I wish I could believe you, Draco. But… I don’t. Crucio!” Draco’s screams filled the room not cause several death eaters to flinch as Draco fell to his knees twitching on the floor in pure pain. Once it was lifted Draco was whimpering and panting with slight tremors.

 

“This is your last warning Draco. Don’t disappoint me again. Next time I see you, Dumbledore better be dead.” Voldemort hissed the anger heating the edge of his voice, Draco bowed backing away.

 

“I won’t let-t you down my lord-d.” Draco dragged out the words as he collapsed in the hallway the shadows hiding his face as the death eaters passed. A small hand wrapped around his shoulder stopping him from turning, but he could feel the warmth of the other person behind him and their hot breath at his ear.

 

“There is a secret passage from Hogsmeade shrieking shack to the Whomping willow in Hogwarts grounds.”

 

“Why are you helping me with this?” Draco asked knowing it was Harry whispering it to him confusing him of his motives. 

 

“I don’t want you to fail.” Harry whispered before feeling his body disappear from behind him, before Draco could speak or turn. 

 

Draco shook his head, going back to check Harry’s information just in case, then he would have to make a new plan and hope he succeed this time. 

 

A pair of green eyes and red eyes watched him go. “I won’t punish you this time my kitten because this helps me in the end, let's hope you placed your faith in the right person.” The red eyes laughed, the greens shined with hope that had long been lost until he seen Draco, but there was glint of doubt that he could not stop the turning of the wheels of the evil plans at play.

  
  
+++  
  


 

“Draco, you don’t want to do this.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that. But I have to my life and my family lives are at steak on my success.”

 

“But your not a murder.”

 

“I have too…. He trusted me get this done.” 

 

“He shouldn’t have to asked you to do this your just a child.” 

 

“I am not a child, I am death eater now, old enough to complete mission like this.”

 

“Its a mission you shouldn’t have been given.”

 

“...yet I have too for it won’t matter if I fail.” 

 

“I could protect you, Draco.”

 

“And your family.”

 

Draco wavered, then the other death eaters joined them, Bella scream, “Draco my dear nephew, kill him now and be done with it.”

 

“Well good to see you too, Bellatrix, Greyback.” Dumbledore greet them. 

 

“Not for long. Kill him, Draco! Now!” 

 

“Must you always shout Bella.” Severus appeared.

 

“Oh thank Merlin, Severus.”

 

“Yes, Severus so good to see you. Its seems Draco is getting cold feet with his first kill.” Bella growled making Draco flinch and whimper making Severus burning anger in his chest, but just smirked at her.

 

“Easily solved.” Severus shot off a spell at the Dumbledore who had a shocked expression. Bella whoops running over to the old coot checking him for life.

 

“His dead!!” Bella screamed in delight, then pouted, “But Severus little dragon was suppose to do it. Glory hog.”

 

“Oh shut it Bella. There is no time for this, we must go.” Severus snapped the crazy witch, who nodded and they flew away casting the dark mark into the sky. For them all to celebrate with all the death eaters and for the school to mourn. 

 

Draco was punished by death eater, who took turns torturing him during their celebration with their master watching. Draco that night went to bed crying and filled with dread the days to follow. Lucius seemed distant from his family and his son as they tortured his son, knowing he felt sick in his heart, but couldn’t show it. Severus was claimed a hero with their ranks, Voldemort very happy promising a reward of a night with Harry this week. 

 

Severus took a moment the next evening after funeral to visit Dumbledore's tomb, which opened to reveal the man laid out. He stepped up to pour a potion into the corpse's mouth before leaving. Knowing the next following days would be busy for them all. 

 

 


	4. part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see previous note on part 2

Part 4

 

Severus knows that they had a few horcruxes before they can hunt down the snake and Harry so they can finally kill Voldemort once and for all. His heart clenched at the dread at killing Lily’s son at failing the boy already after he had be kidnapped and trapped here in this place. He entered the hideout, that was the other problem they didn’t know the location of the hide out or Voldemort's plans in detail. He hoped talking to Harry will help, while he got his ‘reward’. He sighed as he let his cold mask fall into place and occlude his mind before entering the throne room, his master lounging in the large chair, no sign of Harry, not for months really. It made him even more worried about the boy.

 

“Ah Severus, here for your reward I assume. Harry is waiting in a room I had made ready for you before hand.” Voldemort got up to show Severus to the said room. 

 

Severus enters the room to see Harry sitting on the bed cross legged with a grin and tilted head, his emerald and black collar on and nothing else. Severus swallowed throwing up more solid occlude wall, turning to his lord. “Thank you my lord.”

 

“I sure you will enjoy him, but don’t hurt him too much, Severus. I would like him back in one piece.” Voldemort warned his red eyes flashing in possessiveness.

 

“Of course my lord.” Severus bowed to his dark lord as he left them alone in the room. He quickly cast a silent ward, alarms and prevention from spying and eavesdropping. He approached slowly trying to ignore the nakedness. 

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry looked up at Severus smiling and bright green eyes before patting the space next to him. “Those won’t help. He can still see through my eyes if wants to.”

 

Severus nodded in understanding the warning that Voldemort would still check on them. Harry reached for Severus's hand bring up to his face so he was touch his cheeks and was brought closer to his face only an inch apart like they could kiss any moment or just got down kissing. Green eyes stared into his black one feeling presence pushing at his mind and pulling away and pushing away as if invite him to follow. 

 

Memories shoved into his mind before slowing to seeing Harry dragged from a cupboard under some stairs down a hallway by shadowy figure his eyes blown wide, most like the result from his omega inheritance. The memory changes to being in dark dungeon, Harry hanging from some chains bruises and cuts all over his body, twitching from long term torture, he was crying tears run through the dirt on his face, and blood along the inside of his legs. The shadowy figure appears putting a black collar with a chain on it and cuffs around his wrists making the boy whimper. Severus recognized the mind bending equipment used mostly in slavery, also a long his neck was the red claim mark of an alpha, but he could tell it was forced never equally accepted by the omega from the rush and inflamed appearance. 

 

Another memories flashes by of screams and body's moving against each other before passing on to a sign ‘Peverell Den, Coldbolt Manor of Exmoor’ a location given in the way of a sign. Then flash of struggles and screaming, before red eyes settle on Harry and shadowy figure the repeat words like a chant ‘I am sorry my alpha. I am sorry my alpha.’ Never ending until the cruel smile was on the shadows face. Severus getting a feeling Harry tries to fight but can’t as he sees the collar tighten around his neck at disobeying and with the previous equipment he had been condition to be a prefect omega for his alpha to almost to an abusive point. He clenched his teeth grinding them at his failure to protect lily's son.   


 

Harry stroked his cheek. “Not a failure. There is still time.”

 

Severus blinked nodding this boy having any hope at this point was a miracle, then his eyes turned red making him frown as the boy lean forward quick to kiss him making him shudder at the sick that rose at this situation making feel dirty for doing this but it could mean death if he didn’t play along for them both. They broke the kiss once Harry’s eyes stopped being red. “I understand, Harry. We are close and have a plan.”

 

Harry smiled a true smile before purring in delight out of habit, and then showed him one more thing a death eater had Burke already in their control and a plan to kill the competitors this month in the ministry. It was the last clue he could give Severus before climbing on to his lap and closing his eyes, as he petted Harry’s head scared the red eyes would come back and condemn them. They relax as they wait out the rest of their time Severus comforting Harry for the little time they had, because when he leaves Harry would return to that torture of being with that monster it's the least he can do, especially if they fail him. 

  
+++

 

Even with Harry’s warning about the ministry Severus was too late to warn the order or Dumbledore, who had faked his death and was now hiding as polyjuice muggleborn named Robert Ticker still looking like grandfather. They met in obscure locations to exchange info for the order that Fawkes would deliver to the order. 

 

The ministry fell right into Burke’s hands after all competitors died a mysterious deaths of dragon poxs, and now laws were passing left and right. A muggleborn register department was already being developed and low races were losing rights to everything but the clothes on their backs. Purebloods were debating traditions that were to be passed or not. Chaos was all they could describe the place as. 

 

Severus cursed he had been too late and that Voldemort had control of the ministry, and the order was now considered renegades and rebels against the ministry. Lucius was losing hope too in there cause he had desperately joined months before. 

  
+++

 

Lucius worse nightmare comes to life before his eyes, his son, Draco, came into his Veela inheritance and was an omega. Voldemort quickly learned of this from Bella, if he had to guess and was demanding them to see him. Lucius wanted to run so bad, but Voldemort now had the ministry and the school there was nowhere that would be safe soon. 

 

Draco felt like he was walking to his death when they entered the throne room, zoning out as his father plead with the dark lord, cursing him a few times. Before he was dragged away to a room in the far back with Harry sitting on the bed with his emerald collar and robe on. Harry got up took Draco into his arms, hugging him tightly as tears sprung from his eyes. 

 

“Hush it will be okay.” Harry whispered into the poor omega’s ear, Draco was sniffing when felt the movement against his chest looking down to see a bump that was Harry’s stomach. Harry gave him a sad smile, Draco was stunned the tears still running down his cheek.

 

“No.” Draco said in low voice almost scared to attract attention or for this to be the truth.

 

Harry nodded, putting a hand on his stomach protectively. “Its okay, Draco.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Draco moaned in misery and dread filling again as Harry pulled him into another hug.

 

“Because there is still time.” Harry whispered, “I won’t let you fall before then.”

 

Harry looked up in time to see Voldemort enter the room with a smirk and bright predator eyes watching the two omegas that he would soon claim and take for his own. Harry closed his eyes petting Draco’s head to comfort him and himself. 

  
+++  
  
  


Severus finally found the stupid Ravenclaw's Diamra in of course the room of requirements, the number of times that he had been here or others the DA training here and the disappearing cabinet plan with Draco. It was so ridiculous it just sat a few feet away from everyone with all the junk. He had ran to the apparition point to get it to Albus so he they could destroy it.

 

Albus had found the ring in the Gaunt's home the previous year, then the locket at the location near the orphanage, but it was fake leading them to Sirius’s new house due to initials and number of dark families. Severus though it was stupid luck for it to be there, but Albus liked to think it was fate. Sirius had be relieved to know his little brother had at the last moment had turned against Voldemort, making him proud and gloated to his mother’s painting for hours. It was pathetic. 

 

Harry had destroyed the diary in the chamber of secrets which had led Albus on the track of horcruxes especially after Voldemort’s detail account of the ritual and return. 

 

The cup had been easier to locate after Lucius had turned spy for them and Albus questioned him about if anyone else that received a item to guard like the diary for Lucius. He immediately thought of Bellatrix who seemed very protective of her vault when they went. So Lucius went to investigate for Albus finding the cup after being told of a few items it could be without too many details. 

 

Severus stood next to Albus as the fierye fire burned the diamra away from sight with sad look for what they lost and what had been tainted by the dark lord. But there was a fire in the old wizard’s eyes, “This is the last one then we can attack the hideout. I will call the order.”

 

 Albus turned to Severus with a serious expression.“I want you to come too. This will be our last stand. We will take out the snake and take Harry back, then it will only a mortal Voldemort left to face for us.”

 

Severus nodded with a grim smile, “Our last stand. I like the sound of that.” bring thoughts of his freedom from his masters and a bright future for them all. 

 

The brights flashed through the sky as the order crashed on to the grounds of Prevell’s Den charging spell clashing as Death Eater’s leaped in to defend the fortress. Kingsley and Moody held off the Avery and McNair as Albus and Severus landed splitting off to search the grounds for Nagini and Harry. The Weasley coming in behind them jumping to cover their backs as they advanced into the building. Explosions and rumbling the structure as the battlefield turned quickly into chaos. 

  
  



	5. part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see previous note
> 
> enjoy

Part 5

 

Harry heavied on the ground as the pool of blood, his four limbs trembling as Draco sat in the corner’s shadow watching as the shadowy figure of Voldemort stood up his red eyes sharp. The trembling of the building had pulled their Alpha’s attention. “Stay here. I will be back.”

 

Voldemort left the room, spelling the room shut and locked making Harry let out a shuddering breath of relief. Draco crawled from the corner his body was covered in bruises and cuts, a claim mark on his shoulder, red irritated. He reached out touching Harry’s back, who flinched involuntary. “Draco, get our robes please.” 

 

Harry croaked out struggling to sit up, his ass harsh rough red and his knees cut up. Draco nodded moving to the wardrobe pulling out Harry’s silky robe and his thicker robe, and pulling out their shorts from the bottom. He moved back to Harry putting on his robe and shorts before helping Harry into his, who hissed in pain but didn’t make any more indication of his pain. 

 

“Harry, what's going on?” Draco asked struggling to help Harry up to his feet, sounding timid and mick. Harry thought of the last months had been rough, Tom had been going hard at them trying to trigger another heat. He was still carrying so he was a little more careful, making it easier for him decide to step in to protect Draco from his wrath as much as he could. Today had been no different. 

 

Draco had been through a lot since being dragged into the room, now wearing a similar collar with diamonds and simpler runes. He had been forced into so many sexual positions, but not pendrated as much as he could have been, because Harry got in the way or tried to satisfied Voldemort himself. His time had made him more afraid, more mick, more timid, and more than anything lean on Harry for everything like he was his twin. 

 

“The order has attacked. I am sure of it.” Harry moved slowly towards the door leaning on the furniture as he moved across the room. 

 

“What?!” Draco moved quickly to follow Harry as an explosion went off, shaking the building. 

 

They could hear yelling and running, spells going out against the walls and people screaming in the distance. 

 

The door flew open to reveal a dark figure of Severus Snape making both boys smile in relief that it wasn’t a death eater. “Harry. Draco.”

 

“Severus!” Draco ran forward grabbing onto Severus shocking the man then took in the state of the boys, and fury flashed in his eyes. He reached to help Harry move with them out of the room. 

 

“Come on. We have to hurry. I will get you both to the apparition point.” Severus said pulling Harry along with him and Draco clinging to his side as he took wide strides out of the building shielding them from a few stray curses. 

 

“Well it my loyal spy running off with my omegas.” A voice hissed from behind them, Severus looked over his shoulder to see Voldemort an emerging from the wreckage shadows and dust, his red eyes flashing angrily in a deadly threat, his wand aimed at them, but Severus didn’t stop hoping their shield would hold until they made it outside to the other order members. “Come now, Severus no need to run.”

 

Spells started to hit the shield rocking them forward, knocking Harry off his feet, Severus turned to help him up just as another spell hit shattering the shield. Draco yelped hiding behind Severus. Severus hesitated only moment seeing the dark lord descending on them quick shooting off a familiar green spell at them. Harry’s eyes looked up green begging, before pushing, Severus and Draco back out the door as the spell hit. Severus couldn’t look away as the bright green eyes seemed to dim into hollow emptiness that had him screaming on the inside failure.  

 

The dark lord laughed at Harry, “Well, I am surprised he made it this far. Oh well, I still have one omega left.” His red eyes falling on Draco who was sobbing staring at Harry, but back up from the dark lord as he moved forward again. Severus shook himself at the sound of his godson, he had to still save him, biting his lip, he left Harry behind making Draco scream, “No, don’t leave him, Severus. No! Harry!” 

 

Severus picked up the blonde not willing to fight with the boy the rest of the way, putting up a new shield as they passed Kingsley blindly to the apparition point, “Where’s Albus?”

 

“He took care of the snake and was going after Voldemort as we speak.” Kingsley replied in between his defense spells. 

 

“Potter didn’t make it.” Severus reported using Harry’s last name to distance himself from the scene. Kingsley looked up sadly at the man before nodding in understanding.

 

“Get going we have this. Get Malfoy checked out by Poppy.” Kingsley said now sounding tired. 

  
  
+++

 

Albus stepped over rubble and bodies as he searched for Tom, there had no signs of him since he had killed his snake and ran off to find Harry most likely. He entered the hall to see Voldemort’s body laying on the ground right before the door and behind him was Harry curled up holding his stomach. He kneeled down next to Voldemort to wave spell to check him and confirm he was dead. 

 

He sighed before getting up confused who killed him before moving over to Harry sadly wishing they had been able to get him back sooner. He kneeled down to pick up the boy who lived body to find it warm, startling him. He raised shaky hand to his neck to find a weak pulse. Albus held the boy closer to him feeling the heartbeat lightly. Tears leaked down the wrinkled edges of his face in relief that he hadn’t lost the boy that had been like a grandson to him. 

 

He moved outside the building still carrying the boy up to Moody and Kingsley looking solemnly. “Voldemort is dead.”

 

They smiled sadly at their victory before eyeing Harry in his arms. “Harry is… is going to make it.”

 

Kingsley looked shocked and Moody shook his head, “But Severus said Voldemort killed him.”

 

“He probably thought he did and so did Voldemort.” Albus smiled thinking of the surprise Voldemort must have had at being stabbed in the back by his own omega. 

 

“But Omegas can’t attack their Alphas.” Moody huffed with narrowed eyes.

 

“True, but Harry has always been different plus I think the fact they were forced into their bonds was a factor.” Albus thought out loud.

 

“Well, its over. Lets get Potter some healing from Poppy.” Kingsley smiling more brightly. 

 

Albus nodded as the rest of the order appariated back to the castle. 

  
  
+++  
  


Albus and Poppy took Harry to private room as they took care of him, finding that he had pregnant during the battle and had lost it, which had Poppy crying at one point as she removed the dead fetus and healed him. Albus worried of Harry’s psychical damage of not having an Alpha and a broken bond, the loss of a baby, and not to mention literally being dead at one point, this is not include all the abuse and torture he most likely faced at the hands of Voldemort and his death eaters. 

 

Poppy’s report came back very detailed in his last year of damage also farther back a record of starvation, minor injuries, and verbal abuse, which had Albus looking into the Dursleys again not having talked to them since Harry went missing.

 

Poppy treated most of the surface injuries and put him into a short magical coma to restore his magical core. Albus and Poppy worked all night before they could leave safely. Albus went back to his office to write a report to the ministry and a letter to the daily prophet for now. It was morning by the time he left the office again to descend down into the cool dungeons to let Severus know about Harry not wanting him to discovery by the daily prophet later. 

 

“Severus?” Albus knocked on the painting to Severus’s quarters, a dishevel dark man answered the door.

 

“What?!- Oh sorry Albus.” Severus scowled at the old wizard holding his head from the hangover. After dropping off Draco and his parents arrived he sneaked to dungeons to drink the imagine of the dying green eyes away from his memory. 

 

“Oh Severus.” Albus sighed at the state Severus put himself in. “Come with me. I will get you hangover potion.”

 

Severus snorted before following the man the same clothes from yesterday having passed out in them. “What do you want, Albus?”

 

“I want to show you something before you find out a different way.” Albus said leading the up towards the great hall again to pass it to go towards the infirmary. “You will be glad to know both Nagini and Voldemort are dead.”

 

“Well at least something went right last night.” Severus grumbled under his breath as he hung his head.

 

“I would say more that went right last night.” Albus corrected with twinkle in his eyes, already seeing how much Harry’s death affected the man, meant he cared a lot more than he showed. 

 

As they entered the infirmary they could hear screaming and yelling, there came a bang and another yell from Poppy running out of the private room with awake histerica Harry Potter, this froze Severus the spot. Harry was pulling at the collar on his neck, taking in gasps of air in, “Alpha! Alpha!”

 

Harry chanted the word at the top of his lungs as he struggled with the collar. Albus pulled out his wand tried to stop Harry who pulled away from him turning around and running straight into Severus, who automatically held on to the boy. “Alpha...Alphaaa…”

 

Harry went quiet his green eyes dilated closing as he passed out from the asphyxiate from the collar. Poppy hurried over to cast spell that had harry go limp in Severus’s arms and the collar loosen again. Poppy sighed taking Harry from Severus’s arms. “Sorry Headmaster, Severus. He awoke from the magically induce coma early then went crazy and the collar started tightening. I tired to calm him, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

 

Albus rubbed his beard in thought nodding before following her back to private room with Severus trailing behind. “He's alive how? I saw it he died.”

 

Albus turned to him, “I have theory that the horcruxes died in Harry’s place when it happened when he awoke and saw Voldemort going after you and Draco he backstabbed him and passed out from his injuries.”

 

Severus seemed to think about this before frowning and nodding. “What about the collar?”

 

Poppy spoke up now. “It's like the one Draco had last night. There used for slave traders and trainers to prevent running aways and disobedience. See the runes.” Poppy pointed at the runes between the emerald in the collar. “They translate into the spell script, but this one is more complex than Draco, which stopped working when Voldemort died. This one was meant kill potter if voldemort died. I think his searching for Voldemort or his alpha in this case to make it stop. But as long as his unconscious it won’t be active.”

 

“We can’t just remove it?” Severus asked exasperated. 

 

“It can’t be removed until the script is translated and the reversal is made. Draco’s generic so we found it right away, but I don’t think it will be the same case.” Poppy said sadly turning to Albus. “Do you think you could do it Albus?”

 

Albus starred at the runes, before turning back to them. “Yes I can translate them and find ritual give me a week and make sure to keep him under until then.”

 

“Of course Headmaster.” Poppy nodded in agreement before returning to checking Harry before he awoke. Severus overwhelmed and still in need of that handover potion as the information made his head hurt. 

 

“Come Severus. We will go back to my office by the floo, and grab that hangover potion and a headache draft that I am sure you need now.” Albus said with teasing smile and twinkle making Severus scowl at the old coot. 

 

They arrived back in the office, Severus downed the potions sitting down to wait for them to take effect. Albus sat across from Severus moving few papers out of the way, summoned a few books on runes and slave spells from the library, while he wrote down the runes he had seen on the collar on a fresh parchment. “So Severus there is another matter I must ask about.”

 

“Yes Albus what is it?” Severus asked tilting his head back closing his eyes to try and relax his poor overwhelmed brain. 

 

“Harry will need the help of an alpha while he recoveries and tried to re-adjust to life here. I was hoping you would be willing do this.” Albus explained with twinkle in his eyes as Severus sat up straight with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. 

 

“No, Albus. I can’t I already failed him many times. Plus I don’t think it would look good for a death eater taking care Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world. Besides you don’t want to take his choice away from him to pick his own alpha this time do you?” Severus asked shaking his head. 

 

“Well, I could look around for other trust worth alphas, but I had hoped  you would-” Albus started but was cut off by Severus standing look outraged. 

 

“No, Albus find someone else.” Severus exclaiming turning leave. 

 

“Fine, but at least be there for when he does pick his alpha.” Albus said in a stern tone, that Severus nodded, storm off down the stairs. Albus sighed popping a lemon drop into his mouth turning to Fawke, who tilted his head at him. “Why do the boys have to make so difficult?”

 

Fawkes chirped with a bob of his head, making Albus laugh. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story, there is more to come be patient, I am slow editor, but fast writer when I know what I want to write. I just like to double check my work before I post, most of the time. See you next time.


End file.
